


A te, tra altri duemila anni

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Distopia, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: La ff partecipa al Cowt8, indetto da Lande di Fandom.Week 6, Prompt: distopiaAUParole: 802Nota: la ff è ambientata in un futuro alternativo, dove la tecnologia è largamente sviluppata e dove gli abitanti di Isla Paradise sono stati nuovamente rinchiusi nei ghetti, per il sopravvento di Marley.Unico personaggio coinvolto: Marie Dok





	A te, tra altri duemila anni

**Author's Note:**

> La ff partecipa al Cowt8, indetto da Lande di Fandom.  
> Week 6, Prompt: distopiaAU  
> Parole: 802
> 
> Nota: la ff è ambientata in un futuro alternativo, dove la tecnologia è largamente sviluppata e dove gli abitanti di Isla Paradise sono stati nuovamente rinchiusi nei ghetti, per il sopravvento di Marley.  
> Unico personaggio coinvolto: Marie Dok

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quel futuro che si erano costruiti. Qualcosa che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione, ma che certamente ricalcava un profondo e grossolano errore.  
Marie si affacciò sull’uscio della propria dimora, una vecchia e cadente bettola nel cuore della capitale. Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando le bandiere rosse con lo stemma di Marley piazzata al centro. Erano così brillanti le luci della città! Contrastavano perfettamente con il buio del ghetto in cui li avevano rinchiusi. I neon invitavano gli avventori nei locali più alla moda, mentre le navette da trasporto guizzavano nell’aria fresca della sera.  
Come erano arrivati a quel punto? Non avrebbe saputo rispondere.  
Fino ad un anno prima, erano loro a governare il mondo: i demoni di Isla Paradise, come li avevano definiti. Il potere dei giganti, abbinato a quello di una tecnologia superiore, aveva sconfitto ogni nemico. Avevano conquistato le nazioni vicine, obbligandole a sottomettersi.  
Historia si era proclamata imperatrice ed aveva esteso il suo controllo sui ceti abbienti degli stati acquisiti, costringendoli a piegarsi oppure a perire.  
Era stato come un lungo e piacevole sogno: finalmente, Isla Paradise era il centro del mondo. Poteva godere di ogni privilegio, di prosperità e tecnologie all’avanguardia. Nessun altro Paese poteva competere. Avevano cancellato le vecchie armi e ne avevano prodotte di nuove, sfruttando tecnologie nucleari e coniugandole con il potere degli shifter.  
Poi, però… Eren aveva smarrito il senno definitivamente: il ragazzo in cui l’umanità aveva un tempo riposto le proprie speranze, si era trasformato in un brutale assassino al servizio del nemico. Li aveva traditi tutti, scegliendo il proprio destino. Aveva distrutto la società dall’interno, imbastendo complotti ed intrighi. Aveva lasciato che gli eldiani si mettessero gli uni contro gli altri e si massacrassero da soli.  
Marley ne aveva approfittato: si era ribellata e così le altre nazioni; aveva nuovamente capovolto la situazione, ripristinando un antico ordine.  
Historia era stata deposta e giustiziata in pubblica piazza. Una stupida ragazza con sogni troppo grossi, così l’avevano definita i giornali. Una ladra, che si era appropriata del trono e delle terre di Isla Paradise. Terre che, naturalmente, dovevano essere bonificate e riconsegnate ai legittimi proprietari.  
Dei corpi militari non restava nulla: i comandanti erano stati fucilati, insieme agli ufficiali.  
Marie era rimasta vedova, con tre figlie a carico. Non aveva potuto fare altro, se non chinare il capo e seguire la massa. Nile glielo aveva sussurrato come ultimo desiderio: proteggere le bambine, portarle via dall’isola e fare il possibile per garantire loro un futuro decente. Marie aveva acconsentito, piegandosi ancora per il bene della propria famiglia.  
Non era riuscita, tuttavia, a scappare. Si era rifugiata in uno dei tanti ghetti, accontentandosi di sopravvivere e mantenere un profilo basso. Non voleva essere ricordata come la moglie del comandante della Gendarmeria, ma solo come una delle tante donne emarginate; una massaia, una sarta a tempo perso.  
Scivolò oltre la soglia di casa, poggiando la mano sulla maniglia. Uno scintillio azzurro ne confermò la chiusura; era un vecchio modello di serratura ad impronte, roba superata ormai… ma nel ghetto era quanto di meglio si potesse sperare. Tirò in testa il cappuccio di una vecchia felpa, nascondendo i lunghi riccioli neri. Strinse a sé il paniere, incamminandosi lungo la stretta strada che conduceva alle botteghe più vicine. Avrebbe comprato della farina e del latte, oltre a qualche frutto. Non poteva permettersi la carne.  
Aggiustò sul braccio la fascia che la identificava come Eldiana, quando passò accanto ad un drappello di militari. Nessuno la degnò di uno sguardo e lei fece altrettanto. Mantenne gli occhi puntati sul paesaggio squallido ed indefinito: non vi era altro che basse case di metallo, più simili a dei container che a delle abitazioni. Le mura di alti palazzi si affiancavano a quelli più bassi e scrostati delle bettole, dei bordelli e dei pochi negozi che erano riusciti a sopravvivere. Cani e gatti randagi si contendevano la spazzatura, mentre gli orfani tendevano le mani in cerca di elemosina.  
Non era così che si era immaginata il futuro: aveva sperato in un avvenire roseo, in cui le proprie figlie potessero crescere felici, spensierate; in cui potessero diventare poetesse, pittrici, infermiere… e non essere costrette a lavorare tutto il giorno per un pezzo di pane; a piangere il loro padre sepolto chissà dove.  
Strinse i pugni, sforzandosi di ignorare la rabbia che le montava dentro. Presto tutto sarebbe cambiato. Lo aveva giurato, nel momento in cui la Fratellanza l’aveva accolta come seguace. Perché dietro al bancone di un innocuo rigattiere, si celava una stretta botola che conduceva ad uno scantinato. Là erano nascosti segreti, progetti e piani; si accumulavano armi, medicinali e provviste di ogni sorta. Avevano già pronti dei documenti falsi, per espatriare nel caso di insuccesso.  
La ribellione si sarebbe accesa ancora una volta, sorgendo dalla speranza nascosta in una cantina.


End file.
